warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Everbloom
Everbloom is a very pale, wavy-furred, slender, odd, mysterious, long-limbed, long-haired, silky-furred, intelligent, thick-pelted, agile, lithe, soft-featured, strikingly beautiful, likeable, yet introverted, anti-social, soft-furred, curious, creamy-golden-brown she-cat with white paws, a long, fluffy, silky, bushy, sweeping, wavy-furred, flowing tail, soft, flowing fur, an thick, jagged red scar on her forehead that's usually hidden by longer fur hanging slightly in her face, normal-sized, pointed ears, and bright, glowing, shining, intelligent, slightly mystical, radiant, intense, baby-blue eyes; her right eye is flecked and swirled faintly with turquoise, while her left eye is tinted faintly with greenish-amber. She is a warrior in AspenClan. She is a member of the 5th Generation Prophecy. She is a rare psychic cat, and possesses the abilities to read auras, read thoughts, know a cat's life story by touch, and can also see the dead. ''History; Everkit is born to Frostwolf and Brackenpelt in AspenClan with no siblings. She takes a liking to another kit, Ratkit, after he was abandoned and found by Brackenpelt. She is eventually apprenticed, along with Ratkit. Her mentor is Aspenstar. After being attacked by a fox and briefly dying, she discovers that she possesses psychic abilities. Shortly afterward, she discovers that Ratpaw is like an off switch to her psychic abilities. She couldn't read his thoughts or his aura, and she only know his life from what she had been told by him. Ratpaw later tells her that, due to an accident that happened when he was a kit, he was immortal and was a rare case where he couldn't be read by psychic cats. He also told her that he only aged at his will. She is later devistated when Ratpaw is blinded by Aloepetal/star of TreeClan, though by reading the she-cat's thoughts, she could tell that the she-cat was good and that she was forced to do it. She later finds the prophecy cats. She is shown standing next to Mintheart and Lunarpaw, saying that they were ready to shred some cats in Past-Time Grove. When Bonepaw joins AspenClan, she is shown noticing his pink aura when he notices Gingerpaw. She is also shown laughing slightly when Bonepaw blushes every shade of red known. She gains her warrior name, Everbloom. Personality; Before gaining her psychic abilities, Everbloom was a relatively normal cat. She was, and still is, extremely likeable, but before she gained her powers, she was also slightly stuck-up, yet still kind. After she gained her powers, she dubbed herself as a freak and became very anti-social. Only Ratpaw was able to break through the barrier that she had put around herself. Family; 'Mother;' Frostwolf; Living 'Father;' Brackenpelt; Living Trivia; * She is based off of ''The Immortals character Ever Bloom * She and Ratpaw (storm) will become mates later on in roleplay Quotes; ''Character Pixels; Real Life Image;'' ~ Real Life Image ~ Human Everbloom/Actual Everbloom Category:Kits Category:Kit Category:Apprentice Category:She-cat Category:Cats Category:Cat Category:Clan Cats Category:Cats of Clans Category:Clan Cat Category:Psychic Cat Category:Dove's Roleplay Cats Category:Cats of AspenClan Category:Prophecy Cats Category:Living Character Category:Deceased Character Category:Luna's Roleplay Characters Category:Luna's Roleplay Cats Category:Cats of StarClan